The Return from Dragon's Edge
by GeneralAstrid
Summary: A new adventure waits on Berk. What happened after Hiccup and the rest of the gang leave the Dragon's Edge? Find out now!


**The Return from Dragon's Edge**

By General Hofferson

 **Chapter One: Back to Berk**

"Welcome back, son!" My father greeted me with a big pat on my shoulders. He seemed to be better now and that gave me a big sigh of relief. Thank Thor and Odin for their kindness!

"I'm glad you're okay." I said to my father. "I guess me and the gang will be staying here and do some errands around the village."

He looked at me and laughed, "You're more that welcome to stay. But how was it back in the edge?"

My father hasn't heard the news, I assumed, so I decided to tell him the whole detail. "Well, Krogan escaped, but I don't think he would be a problem anymore, especially that his allies are not around."

"Is that so?" My father didn't looked amuse but he didn't asked anymore questions. We both parted our ways. He went back the Great Hall while I went back to our house where Toothless is. I entered our house and the same usual place I live looks pretty much the same. I guess my father doesn't go home that much, too. I immediately went inside my room to check on Toothless but he wasn't there so I assumed that he is just around the village with the other dragons.

I went to my desk where most of my notes and maps are compiled. I decided to arrange them before I leave and I accidentally stumbled with one of my old stuffs causing them to scatter on the floor. I pick up all the items from the floor and some of those are my sketches, helmet and even some of my mother's poems. I sat down on the floor for a few minutes and wore the helmet in my head, debating whether to read some of my mother's poems. After a few minutes of debating in my mind, I heaved a deep breath and started reading them like I used to when I was younger.

I opened one note and gladly, it contained my favorite poem; my mom's poem when they got betrothed.

 _ **A Warrior has Kneeled**_

 _A land of ice and rocks of snow_

 _Where men use mace, swords, and bow_

 _Men with thick skin, protects and plow_

 _The land I live, my love shall grow._

 _I live in land and hides in seas_

 _I sing a song where no one hears_

 _And there I heard a familiar please_

 _He came to me with a smile and… Tears._

" _My love I'm here with Odin's grace"_

 _You tuck me in and give me praise,_

" _Your beauty, my strength we shall raise_

 _A family of three, I'd love to embrace."_

 _And with that I saw a warrior kneeled_

 _His eyes are closed, my heart is filled_

 _With love and care together we freed_

 _A family of three, we shall build._

I smiled as I read mom's poem about how my father asked for her future with him. I couldn't imagine my dad doing that to anyone except my mom. I sighed and closed the poem and keep them in one of my wooden boxes. I put down the helmet in my desk and decided to leave my room and look for Toothless, instead of keeping myself inside my house and thinking about my mother whom I never met.

I easily spotted a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder playing around in the middle of the village together with my girlfriend. It's quite funny who they make of Astrid without her even realizing it. I walked towards them and put my arms in Astrid's waste.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"What are you eating there?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter.

She looked at the colorful seeds and continued tasting it without her knowledge that she's eating a chicken's feed. I had to throw it away before she eats everything and she seemed to be surprise.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed. "Toothless and Stormfly gave those seeds to me!"

"Astrid, they give you that to feed the chickens!" I laughed a bit and pulled her by her waste so that she won't have a chance to express her anger to me.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"You liked it." I said, while still hugging her.

"Well, it is a bit tasty." She answered honestly. We both laughed as let go of the hug. She looked at me in the eyes and asked, "What's your plan now?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"That doesn't sound like a Hiccup." She smiled and holds my hand. "Any worries you have in your mind? I have time to listen before I go home."

"Thanks for the offer Milady, but I honestly don't have anything on my mind right now." I kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. "I think we should all rest for tonight."

"You're right… I guess we better get going now." She smiled and called on Stormfly and she slowly walked back home. Toothless and I stayed there for a couple of minutes and walked in some of the areas of Berk where we could feel the breeze. I did some thinking and a little bit of flying around the area.

And when darkness falls in, we landed in front of our house. "It's a long day, huh bud?" Toothless let out a sound of agreement and together we went back home, but before I closed the door, I glanced at the village one more time, leaving me a big question, "What now?"

 _End of Chapter One_


End file.
